Bloodsport
by when1emo1met1jrock
Summary: Kagome is visciously attacked and bitten by a vampire...A little slow in the beginning but gets better.
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, sadly a lady named Rumiko Takahashi does…….

ENJOY!!

BLOODSPORT

Chapter 1

Kagome groaned as she pushed her abnormally huge yellow backpack over the Old Bone Eaters well. She shivered as she pulled spider webs out of her hair than began to hoist herself out of the portal linking the past and the present together. With one last push she pulled her leg over the well and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Smoothing out her long raven colored hair she looked around.

"Where is InuYasha" she wondered out loud to herself.

The half demon was usually perched in a tree impatiently waiting for her arrival so that they could resume their quest for the Sacred Jewel shards, but tonight there was no sign of life in the outskirts of the village. Giving a last look around she began to walk towards the village where her friends would be waiting. Unbeknownst to her a pair of red eyes followed her slim figure walk away from the old well.

The man laughed as the day quickly disappeared into the night. He licked his lips and silently made his way to the young girl who had stopped walking and was staring up at the night's sky.

Kagome groaned and quickened her pace as it became steadily darker out. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting her bow and arrow in Kaede's hut. Kagome came to a halt when a flash of white caught her attention. Her eyes glistened as she saw the white soul stealers flying in the sky.

'So that's why InuYasha didn't come to pick me up' she thought to herself as a tear slowly rolled down her smooth cheek.

"No Kagome you're not going to cry, not this time, your over him remember!" She said scolding herself for the second time. Suddenly a clawed hand covered her mouth. A fresh wave of tears filled her eyes as the claws dug into her cheek, she gave a muffled scream as the mysterious man began to lick and nibble on her neck.

"Shh don't cry." He whispered in her ear as he began to fully look the girl over. She was about 16 years old with long wavy ebony hair and soft pale skin. She was filled in all the right places perfect for being his mate for eternity. Her lightning blue eyes were filled with terror as she stared back at him.

"Don't worry this will only sting for a minute" He said grinning maniacally showing a pair of dripping yellow fangs.

Kagome screamed as the man sank his fangs into her neck. She weakly tried to push the offending man off ,as her blood began to gush into the man's hungry mouth ,but stopped as her limbs became heavier and heavier. Her warm skin became cold and paler than before as the man greedily sucked her blood. The man took his hand away from her mouth and began to stroke her legs.

"In-InuYasha" she whispered as she felt her heart beat slow to a dangerous rate.

Suddenly Kagome's body was engulfed in a bright pink light. The vampire roared as his hands and face were burned causing him to drop the half dead girl. Hissing he lunged at Kagome but came to a halt as his hand crumbled into ash. He gave a cry as his other hand turned to ash and blew away in the soft breeze.

Kagome watched warily as the vampire collapsed leaving only his clothes and a pile of pitch black ash. Sighing in relief she shakily tried to stand up; but gave a sharp cry of pain as fell back to the ground unconscious.

The Other Side of the Village

"InuYasha why do you continue to stay with that copy!?" Kikyo spat angrily

"She's weak and good for nothing…why would you go for the copy when you could have the real thing" she said as she drew lazy patterns on the hanyou's chest.

"Kikyo Stop! Don't talk about Kagome like that!" He said softly pushing her hand away

"She's caring and strong in her own way" he sighed looking the dead priestess in the eye

Kikyo quickly looked away from his piercing eyes and gave a loud laugh.

"So you admit she is weak"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it Kikyo." InuYasha said being unusually calm.

"Just tell me InuYasha" Kikyo said looking up at him "Which one do you love the copy or the original?"

InuYasha sighed, "Kikyo I-

InuYasha's eyes widened as he franticly began sniffing the air. 'Kagome's in danger!'

end of chapter 1

Well I decided to end it here tell me what you think! I'm sorry kagome was so weak in this chapter she will get stronger (goes to study martial arts moves).I love constructive critisism but please no flames. Also tell me who you think Kagome should get with:

InuYasha?

Miroku?

Sesshomaru?

or

Naraku?

Remember reviews make me update faster! See you all in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2The Transformation

Well here it is Chapter 2! ENJOY!!

_**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own InuYasha.**_

Chapter 2- The Transformation

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 333!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo smirked as she watched her former lover sprint out of the forest clearing. "Looks like the poor little girl got herself into trouble" she said to herself while she slowly walked out of the clearing her soul stealers lazily trailing behind her.

InuYasha dashed to the scent of Kagome 'Damn it all! She's been hurt and by the smell of it she lost a lot of blood too…but I don't smell any demons around her or on her scent!' he thought to himself.

He almost fell over when he saw Kagome's small body lying limply on the ground. "Kagome!" he yelled gingerly picking the teen up. Her long black hair was matted with dry blood and the whole left side of her body was soaking with the dark sticky liquid. Her face was deathly pale and her lips had begun to turn blue. He relaxed a little when he heard the faint sounds of her breathing. "Please just hold on Kagome." He whispered as he ran towards Kaede's hut.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! In Kaede's Hut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo's eyes watered as he yawned loudly. "Shippo why don't you just lay down for a bit and I promise I'll wake you if Kagome comes back tonight" said the kind demon slayer.

"Y-you promise Sango?" the young fox demon said as he rubbed his eyes and tried to look more alert. "I promise." Sango said as she picked him up and tucked him into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Shippo and don't worry if Sango breaks her promise then I'll just have to give her a spanking." Miroku said as his hand inched closer and closer to the young woman's butt.

"Don't even try it Monk" Sango said as she slapped his hand away.

"Mama!" Shippo gasped as he hopped out of his sleeping bag.

"What is it Shippo?!" Sango asked trying to calm the child down, she got her answer as a flash of red entered the hut. She gasped as InuYasha appeared with a bloodied Kagome lying limply in his arms.

"Where's Kaede!" he yelled as he gingerly set the injured girl on a mat.

"I'll go get her" Sango said as she ran out of the hut. "InuYasha what happened!" Miroku said as he examined the girl.

"I-I don't know…I found her by the well like this." InuYasha said brushing some hair out of her face. "The weird thing is...is that I don't smell any demons anywhere near the well or on Kagome."

"Mama..." Shippo whispered as tears flowed down his chubby cheeks "Mama!" Shippo then began to wail loudly causing the half demon to growl at him.

"Shut up runt! You're not only one in here that's worried about her!" InuYasha said bopping him on the head though not as hard as usual.

Shippo abruptly stopped crying and glared at the offending teen. "No you shut up InuYasha! Where were you when Kagome was being attacked!?"

"Yes, InuYasha _where_ were you when Kagome was being attacked? Weren't you supposed to be waiting for her at the bone eaters well?" Miroku said looking at the angry half demons face.

InuYasha's angry face turned to a face of guilt. "I-I was" InuYasha was abruptly cut off when the elderly miko followed by a worried Sango burst into the hut.

"Move aside please" Kaede commanded as she approached Kagome's still unconscious body. Kaede paled when she saw the blood soaked clothes. She kneeled down and brushed Kagome's sticky hair aside. She gasped softly as she saw the two gaping holes on the younger miko's neck.

"What is it Kaede? Is she going to be alright?"Sango asked her voice thick with from crying.

"InuYasha will you and Sango please take Shippo and wait outside" Kaede said without turning around, she was already busy taking off Kagome's blood-soaked clothes. "Miroku please boil some water for me" she said as she began to apply a strong smelling cream to the two wounds on her neck. "Miroku" she called when she was sure InuYasha and the others were out of the hut.

"Yes Kaede?" Miroku said carefully setting down a pot of hot water and kneeling beside the older woman.

"Have you seen these yet" she asked softly pulling back Kagome's hair revealing the two neck wounds. Miroku paled and gasped, "So you know what this means Monk? I'm surprised she hasn't begun the transformation yet."

Miroku swallowed and looked at his elder. "This explains why InuYasha couldn't smell any demon near Kagome.But Kaede will she turn into a vampire given the fact that she is a miko? Shouldn't her miko blood fend off the Vampire toxins?"

"I am not sure Miroku, it seems that the vampire has drained most of her blood and she is still greatly undertrained." Kaede said as she began to apply another cream that was pitch black in color and began to smoke when it touched the vampire wounds. "Sadly all we can do is pray for her and wait and see." She said sadly.

"But Kaede what were those salves you put on her wounds?" he asked as he helped her clean the dried blood off of Kagome's hair and skin.

"They will hopefully weaken the vampire part of Kagome so that her miko side can take over but there is little hope that they will work for you must apply the creams right after the person is bitten. It seems that our poor Kagome will have a long painful night ahead of her, even more painful than most vampire transformation because she is a miko.

Just then Kagome let out a small gasp causing the two in deep conversation to jump.

"I-InuYasha?" she said weakly her voice coming out dry and raspy.

"Child please don't strain yourself and talk you need to save all the energy you can. Here drink this" Kaede said pressing a bowl of water inside lightly to her lips. Kagome opened her mouth and grateful began to gulp down the liquid. She then collapsed down onto the mat and began to shiver violently.

"W-Where's I-InuYasha, Is he s-still with K-Kikyo" She struggled out. Miroku and Keade shared a look. So that's where InuYasha had been when Kagome was being attacked by that rogue vampire.

"No Kagome he is outside with the others" Miroku said pulling the blankets up to her chin trying to stop the violent shivers. Suddenly Kagome let out a low moan and arched her back as a wave of pain racked her body. Her body spasmed as the pain crashed into her body over and over. Her veins popped out and wriggled around as the vampire toxins coursed through them turning them black. She gasped and widened her eyes as another black substance leaked into her eyes causing the whites of her eyes to turn black and her once clear blue eyes to turn blood red.

"Miroku!" Kaede gasped, "The transformation has begun! Help me bind her hands and legs so that she will not hurt herself or us during the turning!

!!!!!!!!!!!!End of Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Tell me what you think!**

**Also tell me who you think our little kags should get with.**

**InuYasha:**

**Miroku:**

**Sesshomaru:**

**Or**

**Naraku:**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2- The Transformation **

**Remember Review! Review! Review! **

**See you all in Chapter 3!**


End file.
